Once Upon A Time
by remgirl1128
Summary: Rachel Barbara Berry had a great life with her dad until one day when her dad met Terri Fay and her two daughters Quinn and Santana and married her. So when her father died Rachel's life became hell until she meets her unlikely prince. Puckleberry Klaine
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Santana and Quinn are cheerios still. Don't hate me that I made Rachel's dad_ straight_and Rachel is a little Out of character._

**Once Upon a Time**

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time in a land called Lima, Ohio a girl named Rachel Barbara Berry had everything a loving Dad Leo Berry one of the best teachers at McKinley High school , and her two best friends until one day when she was 11, her father met Terri Fay. Terri is a horrible women with her daughters Quinn and Santana. But if Terri made her Father happy Rachel would be happy even when Terri married her father. And Rachel was happy until tragedy struck and Leo Berry died. So Rachel was left with her step mother and step sisters.

"Rachel!" Terri screamed.

"Yes Terri." Rachel said as she ran downstairs to her stepmother.

"Remember after school you have to do chores." Terri spat out.

"Yes queen bitch." Rachel mumbled.

"What was that?" Terri asked.

"Nothing!" Rachel stated.

"Now get to school!" Terri yelled.

Rachel ran out the door to her older blue punch buggy.

She drove to pick up one of her best friends Kurt.

"Hey dork!" Kurt's brother Finn called out to Rachel as she sat in her car waiting for Kurt.

She flipped him the bird.

"Bitch!" He yelled.

"Ass Hat!" Rachel yelled back.

Then Finn finally drove off.

"Oh my pet must you and Finn always fight?" Kurt asked as he came out of his front door.

"Must your brother always be an idiot!" Rachel asked.

"Yes if he wasn't then he wouldn't be finn!" Kurt and Rachel giggled.

We pulled into the school parking lot.

"So Rach are you still talking to that kid you tutor online?" Kurt asked.

"You mean Stud of the year?" Rachel asked.

"Yes the one with the bad username." Kurt added.

"Hey baby." Kurt's boyfriend Blaine says to Kurt kissing his cheek.

"So what were you talking about?" Blaine asks.

"Stud of the year." Kurt answers.

"Honey your still tutoring that boy online?" Blaine asked.

**Meanwhile**

"Dude you still talking to that girl that tutors you online?" Finn asked.

"Yeah Singing Star." Puck added.

"Dude are you ever gonna meet her?" Finn asked.

"Well he did ask me to meet him at the Masquerade ball."Rachel stated.

"You need to go!" Blaine insisted.

"What if he's a total creep like Jacob or a Total jerk like Finn or even worse Puck." Rachel shuddered.

"Take a chance Rach!" Kurt begged.

As the three walked out of class Rachel was greeted with a slushy to her face from Noah Puckerman.

"Freak!" Puck shouted.

"Screw you Puckerman!" Rachel yelled.

"You wish!" Puck shouted down the hall.

"Oh Hun let's get you to the bathroom." Kurt said as he took Rachel to get cleaned up.

"So about this boy." Kurt said

"He is so funny and he wants to go to NYU." Rachel blurted out.

"Hey Man hands, Porcelain!" Quinn Fay greeted them as she and Santana walked into the bathroom.

"Hey Cheer-hoes!" Rachel said.

"You better watch it Treasure Trail!" Santana warned.

"Oh please like we're scared of you! Your designer and we're vintage. Your expensive looking but there is cheaper copies and we're one of kind!" Kurt stated giving his best bitch please look.

"Whatever faggot!" Quinn yelled.

"Great comeback you bitch!" Rachel yelled as Quinn and Santana walked out of the bathroom.

Rachel and her friend stepped out of the bathroom

"Are you ok Rachel?" Blaine asked.

"I'm fine." I answered.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"Can we just go to glee please?" Rachel asked.

"Yes Let's go my lovelies." Kurt stated walking to the choir room.

"Good you're here!" Mr. Shuester commented as the trio walked into the choir room.

"About time." Santana mumbled.

Rachel's phone had just received a text message.

_Studoftheyear: wat r u doing?_

_SingingStar: Sitting in class what you should be doing right now!_

_Studoftheyear: I can't stop thinking of u._

_SingingStar:_ _Aren't you just a romeo!_

_Studoftheyear: I kno Im a stud babe u coming to the dance 2nite?_

_SingingStar: Maybe_

_Studoftheyear: I have to c u just plz come._

At that time the bell rings.

_SingingStar: Maybe!_

Rachel grabbed her bag and her two friends to leave and Puck did the same.

"So Puck you going to the dance?" Santana asked twirling her pony tail.

"Yeah I'm meeting someone there." Puck stated.

"Yeah me!" Santana said seductively.

"Not this time." Puck argued as he walked away.

"Dude that was epic you just turned down Santana!" Sam congratulated him.

"So who are you meeting?" Mike asked.

"This hot chick." Puck informed them.

"Terri I'm home!" Rachel called out as she entered her once happy house.

"I'm in the craft room!" Terri yelled.

"Hi Terri." Rachel greeted her step mother.

"Rachel I need you to clean the house tonight!" Terri stated.

"But Terri I wanted to go to the masquerade dance tonight at school and the house is pretty much clean." Rachel complained.

"Rachel honey who would want to go the dance with you? It's not like you look like Santana or Quinn or even their little dumb blonde friend Brittany. I'm doing you a favor by having you stay home!" Terri said.

"Fine Terri!" Rachel mumbled defeated.

"I'm going to a dinner party at 7 and I want you to be done by midnight." Terri informed Rachel.

"Ok." Rachel said as she walked back to her room.

Rachel called Kurt right away.

"Kurt I can't go to the dance tonight!" Rachel sighed.

"But why! I got you the perfect outfit!" Kurt whined.

"Queen Bitch doesn't want be to go so she's making me clean the house again while she goes to a dinner party." Rachel stated.

"What time does she leave?" Kurt asked.

"Um 7." Rachel answered.

"Well I have to go Goodbye sweetie." Kurt said as he hung up the phone.

"I better start cleaning." Rachel said to herself.

"Rachel! We're leaving!" Terri yelled up to Rachel.

"Fine!" Rachel called back.

Rachel's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel Barbara Berry open up the door it's your Fairy god Diva!" The voice yelled.

Cliffhanger! I will update soon, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

**Once Upon A Time **

**Chapter 2**

"Rachel Barbara Berry open up the door it's your fairy god diva!" The voice yelled.

Rachel ran to the door to open it.

"Finally!" Kurt exclaimed as he hugged his friend.

"Kurt you should be getting ready for the dance!" Rachel stated.

"I came to give you a present!" Kurt announced as he revealed a dress bag.

"Kurt why would you bring the dress?" Rachel asked.

"You need something to wear!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Kurt like I said I can't go!" Rachel argued.

"Rachel if you don't do this now you're going to regret it!" Kurt explained.

"Your right!" Rachel stated.

"Come on Honey let's get you ready!" Kurt said as he dragged Rachel upstairs.

About 20 minutes later Blaine arrived to take his boyfriend and best friend to the dance.

"Hey guys I'm here!" Blaine yelled up to the pair of divas.

"Coming Honey!" Kurt exclaimed as he walked downstairs.

"Kurt you look amazing!" Blaine complimented his boyfriend.

Then Rachel made her appearance.

"Oh my god is that Rachel Berry?" Blaine asked shocked.

"Yes Blaine it's me!" Rachel laughed.

"Come on Rachel needs to meet her true love." Kurt explained as the trio went to Blaine's car.

Next thing Rachel knows she's being stared at by her class mates as she enters the dance.

"Dude why aren't you wearing a mask?" Finn asked Puck.

"Cause I'm way to badass to wear a pansy ass mask." Puck stated.

"Dude check it out." Finn pointed to a beautiful brunette in a red dress and red mask.

"Shit she's hot." Puck mumbled.

"Why does that girl look so familiar?" Quinn asked.

"Who the hell knows." Santana said.

"Kurt why is everyone looking at me?" Rachel nervously questioned.

"Cause your smoking." Kurt laughed.

"Here Rach I put an alarm on your I-pod so it lets you know when it's midnight." Blaine stated as he handed her the I-pod.

"Well I better go meet him so thank you Kurt and Blaine." Rachel hugged her two friends as she went to the middle of the dance floor to meet her secret admirer.

"Singing Star?" A voice asked behind Rachel.

Rachel's heart flutter when she heard his voice but once she turned around she was disappointed at the sight.

"Noah Puckerman?" Rachel asked in disbelieve.

"The one and only." Puck smirked.

"You're Stud of the year?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah I am." Puck answered.

"I knew this was too good to be true." Rachel mumbled.

"Wait! Can you please talk a walk with me?" Puck asked.

"Fine!" Rachel agreed.

The couple walked outside to the school garden.

"I don't get it. You slushy kids and are Mr. Popular but also a guy who writes his own songs." Rachel said confused.

"Yeah I guess." Puck sighed.

"Why do you even slushy people?" Rachel questioned.

"Well the first slushy was an accident." Puck confessed.

"So you became known as a slushy throwing douche by accident." Rachel joked.

"You're so funny ha ha." Puck playfully shoved her.

"Why thank you!" Rachel giggled.

"You think I would of remembered that laugh." Noah Puckerman stated looking into Rachel's eyes which caused Rachel to laugh more.

"So Puck…" Rachel started to say.

"Call me Noah." He insisted.

"Ok Noah." Rachel giggled.

"Can I kiss you?" Puck asked.

"Of course." Rachel whispered.

He kissed her, it started out slow and soft and then it got more passionate. He delved his tongue in her mouth and she felt shivers go down her spine as their tongues danced together.

"Wow." They both breathed as they separated.

Puck was moving to remove her mask but Rachel's I-pod alarm started to go off.

"I better go!" Rachel said as she made her exit.

"Wait!" Puck called after her.

As Puck went to go after her he noticed she dropped her I-pod on the way.

"Kurt, Blaine we have to go!" Rachel said trying to catch her breath.

"Oh alright let's go." Kurt stated as he and his friends rushed out to the car.

The three teens rushed to drive Rachel home on time.

"Thanks guys for helping me out!" Rachel called as she ran to her house.

Rachel changed into her pajamas and thought about her prince charming.

A/N: Sorry it's short. Hope you like it. Remember I'm like tinker bell I need reviews to live.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter 3**

"So Rachel your telling me your prince charming is Noah Puckerman?" Blaine asked as the pair sipped their coffees.

"Yes and he was actually sweet." Rachel admitted.

"Aw someone's falling for puck." Blaine teased.

"Did I drop my I-pod in your car?" Rachel asked.

"No." Blaine answered.

"I can't find it anywhere." Rachel explained.

"That's a shame but back to Puck being your prince charming." Kurt said.

"He seems like a sweet boy when he's not throwing slushies at people's faces." Rachel sighed.

"Aw I think Rachel's in love." Blaine teased.

**GLEE**

"So dude who was that girl you were with last night at the dance?" Finn asked.

"I don't know her name but she dropped her I-pod." Puck stated.

"Maybe you can figure out who it is by the most played songs." Finn suggested.

"Good idea dude." Puck exclaimed picking up the I-pod.

"So What songs are the most played?" Finn questioned.

"My Man by Barbara Streisand, Don't Rain on My Parade by Barbara Streisand and Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond." Puck stated.

"So she likes Jewish singers?" Finn said confused.

"No dude she's Jewish." Puck explained.

"That's racist!" Finn stated.

"She has the star of David as a screen saver." Puck explained.

"Oh you mean the Jew star?" Finn asked.

"Yes Finn the Jew star." Puck sighed.

**GLEE**

"I love playing with your hair!" Kurt stated as he braided Rachel's hair in her room.

"Kurt I say this with love but can you be any gayer?" Rachel joked.

"I can dress in drag." Kurt stated.

"You practically do." Rachel laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Kurt jokingly pushed her off the bed.

"Ow you jerk!" Rachel chuckled.

The two didn't notice certain cheerios outside Rachel's door.

"So What are you going to do about Puck?" Kurt asked.

"Come tomorrow he will forget all about his Cinderella and it will go back to normal." Rachel stated.

Santana and Quinn ran back to their rooms.

"Can you believe yentel is the girl puck has been pining over!" Santana exclaimed angrily.

"No It's way too gross to think about it!" Quinn stated.

"But we have to put that midget back in her place." Santana evilly smirked.

"I like the way you're talking sis." Quinn smirked also.

**GLEE**

Rachel, Blaine and Kurt entered the school to see posters for Puck's missing Cinderella.

"Rach?" Kurt asked.

"Yes Kurt?" Rachel said.

"I don't think Puck's forgotten about you." He states.

"You think?" Rachel says angrily.

**GLEE **

"Dude do you think you could find her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I know I will." Puck confidently answered.

"But what if she turns out to be a total loser?" Finn asked.

"She can't be a loser." Puck mumbled.

"Whatever dude let's just home she's hot without the mask." Sam sighed.

"She will be." Puck admitted.

"What if it's that loser Rachel!" Finn chuckled.

"that be the worst thing ever." Puck faked.

"Hey Puck could I borrow your phone?" Quinn asked walking up to the boys.

"Don't you have your own phone?" Puck questioned.

"Yeah but I left it at home can I just use yours for a second please?" Quinn asks trying to look innocent and sweet/

"Sure here Q." Puck agreed handing her his phone.

Quinn scrolled down through Puck's contacts till she found one that sounded dorky enough that it could be her step sister's and she did find it.

**GLEE**

**Studoftheyear: **Hey meet me after the prep rally.

Rachel smiled as she read the text and she agreed it was time for Rachel Berry to get her prince.

_A/N: Sorry it's so short and I'm working on the next chapter already. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Once Upon A Time **

**Chapter 4**

"Are you nervous to tell Puck your singing star?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah but I'm ready." Rachel beamed.

"Good luck honey we are right behind you." Blaine smiled to his friend.

"Ok so can you guys give me a push to the prep rally?" Rachel jokily asked.

**GLEE**

"Welcome to the McKinley high prep rally! Go titans!" Quinn yelled as kids cheered.

"Now before we start our prep rally I like to have Noah Puckerman on the stage!" Quinn asked.

"Ok?" Puck smirked as he stepped in front of everyone.

"Now Puck you remember your Cinderella from the masquerade dance?" Santana now asked.

"Yeah" Puck stated.

"Do you know who she is?" Quinn questioned.

"No." Puck said.

"Well she's here today say hello to your Cinderella the one and only Broadway freak Rachel Berry!" Santana and Quinn shouted together.

A spotlight was shown on Rachel as everyone shouted Broadway freak and Rachel rushed out of the gym.

Puck ran out of the gym to find her.

"Rachel?" Puck asked as he saw the tiny diva crying in a corner.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked whipping her tears away.

What the pair talking didn't know is that everyone in the gym could hear them because Santana put a microphone on the door next to the pair.

"Why didn't you tell me you were you?" Puck asked.

"Um I don't know… maybe cause you had been slushying me since the eighth grade and besides I thought you would move on to someone else like you always do!" Rachel yelled.

"Don't pull that crap on me!" Puck shouted back.

"You know I thought you were different but you're not." Rachel whispered as she walked away.

"Rachel Wait!" Puck yelled but she was too far away.

"Maybe I want to be different for you." Puck whispered as he walked away in the opposite direction.

**GLEE**

After the long week Rachel's had she couldn't wait to go home and sleep.

"Rachel check the mail!" Terri called down to Rachel from her craft room.

Rachel went to check the mail and she found a letter from Julliard's. As Rachel read the letter she screamed with delight.

"What's going on?" Terri asked as she came downstairs.

"I got into Julliard's!" Rachel announced.

"oh that's ok." Terri sighed.

"That's ok! No that's amazing!" Rachel shouted as she ran to her room.

Rachel was going through her things and as she opened her old wicked playbill a letter fell out.

_To My Dearest Star,_

_You're going to be Elphie in Wicked one day Baby girl even if I might not be able to be there to see you on stage I know you will be great. I made you a bank account to fitful your dreams. There is enough for college and to live in New York. Rachel you are so much like your mother even at a young age I just want to say give in to love, don't be stubborn. If you think it might be love then take a chance that's want life is about taking chances and be brave always. I love you so much Star. _

_Love,_

_Daddy_

Rachel felt so emotional as she read her father's note. She couldn't stand living in this house with Terri and her daughters. Rachel grabbed her suitcase and stuffed her clothes and everything else in there. She took her luggage and climbed down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Terri sneered.

"I'm leaving I can't live here with you!" Rachel shouted.

"How are you going to afford New York without me? Your nothing without me!" Terri screamed.

"No Terri it's the other way around!" Rachel stated as she walked to her car.

Once inside her car Rachel called Blaine.

"Hello Rachel." Blaine said as he picked up the phone.

"Hi Blaine I stood up to Terri today." Rachel announced.

"That's great Rach." Blaine stated.

"Um I kind of need a place to stay I left the house." Rachel said.

"You can stay here my parents love you." Blaine says.

"Oh Thank you so much I will come over in five minutes!" Rachel called as she drove over to Blaine's.

**GLEE**

"Dude why do you want to talk to Kurt?" Finn asked as he walked to his brother's room.

"I need to know how to get Rachel not to hate me." Puck admitted.

"Dude why do you care about her? She's nothing but a bitch." Finn stated.

"Shut the fuck up Finn! Your such a dick!" Puck yelled as he knocked on Kurt's door.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked as he opened up his door to see Puck standing there.

Puck took a deep breath. "Can you help get Rachel?"

"Why should I?" Kurt questioned.

"Cause I think I could make her happy." Puck admitted.

"I think so too." Kurt agreed.

"So you'll help me?" Puck asked.

"Yes I will but if you ever hurt her, I will kill you." Kurt warned.

"So what should I do?" Puck asked.

"Rachel is a stubborn girl so you have to do something big like a song big." Kurt explained.

"I'll sing you to her in glee club." Puck stated.

"Not big enough." Kurt bluntly added.

"How about at lunch outside?" Puck suggested.

"Perfect!" Kurt stated.

**GLEE**

"Thanks again Blaine for letting me stay with you and your family." Rachel thankfully said.

"No Problem Rachel, you're like their second daughter they totally fan girl over you." Blaine joked.

"I'm just that lovable." Rachel laughed.

"But Rach how are you going to pay for Julliard's?" Blaine questioned.

"My dad left me my own bank account for college and any other living expenses and I don't need my car in New York so I will just sell it." Rachel explained.

"I'm glad you have it all figured out because Kurt and I got accepted too!" Blaine announced.

"Yay!" Rachel exclaimed tackle hugging her friend causing them to hit the floor with a thump.

"Blaine and Rachel go to bed!" Blaine's mom yelled which just made the two laugh more.

**Next day at school**

"I can't believe we all got into Julliard's!" Rachel exclaimed at lunch.

"Rachel I found your I-pod." Kurt announced.

Rachel's face brighten up even more "Really where?"

"Here!" Noah Puckerman said from behind her holding a guitar.

Rachel turned around with a frown. "Leave me alone!" Rachel yelled as she got up.

"No don't leave!" Puck shouted as he started to strum his guitar.

_Where it began, I can't begin to know when  
>But then I know it's growing strong<br>Oh, wasn't the spring, whooo  
>And spring became the summer<br>Who'd believe you'd come along_

_Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
>Touching me, touching you<br>Oh, sweet Caroline  
>Good times never seem so good<br>I've been inclined to believe it never would_

_And now I, I look at the night, whooo  
>And it don't seem so lonely<br>We fill it up with only two, oh  
>And when I hurt<br>Hurting runs off my shoulder  
>How can I hurt when holding you<em>

_Oh, one, touching one, reaching out  
>Touching me, touching you<br>Oh, sweet Caroline  
>Good times never seem so good<br>Oh I've been inclined to believe it never would_

_Ohhh, sweet Caroline, good times never seem so good_

"So Rachel will you please go out with me?" Noah asked.

"I would love to but in 4 months I'm leaving for Julliard's." Rachel admitted.

"Good cause I'm going to NYU!" Puck announced.

"Oh my god I'm so proud Noah!" Rachel shouted as she hugged Noah.

"So Will you be my girl?" Puck asked nervously as most of the students of McKinley watched him.

Rachel grabbed his face and smashed her lips on his. "That's a yes." Rachel whispered into the kiss.


End file.
